The Healing Process
by Elizabeth4
Summary: When the girls decide that they are going to have a girls night the guys decide to have a guys night. Let's just say secrets are told, tricks are played and fun is had. (This is after Tess leaves for the other planet.)


Title: The Healing Process  
Author: Elizabeth  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Nothing! I don't own anything!  
Summary: It's two weeks after Tess leaves for the other planet and the three girls decide to have a sleepover to try and get things back to semi-normal. The guys hear about this and decide they are going to have a little party themselves. Secrets are told, tricks are played and fun is had.  
Authors Notes: Feedback please!!!!  
~~~~~  
  
"So what are we doing tonight?" Michael asked his girlfriend as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist.  
  
"We aren't doing anything." Maria said turning around to face him. Then she motioned to Liz and Isabel and herself and said "We are doing something." Then she gave him a kiss and smiled at his grim expression.  
  
"And this something is a girl's only thing." Liz said mainly looking at her boyfriend who had a similar expression as Michael did.  
  
"Why?" Max asked giving his girlfriend a puppy dog look that she just smiled at.  
  
"Because it is, and if you ruin this for us we will make your lives miserable." Isabel said giving them an ice princess glare.  
  
"And how would you do that?" Kyle asked smirking.  
  
"I think Michael and Max have an idea, as for you Buddha boy. . .do you really want to find out?" Maria asked. Kyle looked at all three girls, then he looked at Michael and Max who were shaking their heads no.  
  
"I think I'll be okay just guessing." Kyle said sitting back down in one of the chairs of the Crashdown.  
  
"Good, we'll see you boys tomorrow then." Liz said, she got up and gave Max a long kiss before she disappeared into the back room.  
  
"Tomorrow?" Michael whined.  
  
"What's wrong with tomorrow?" Maria asked, Michael pulled her closer to his body.  
  
"That's too long." Michael said, Maria just shook her head not giving into him. They had yet to tell anyone about them sleeping together that night. . .and many times after. She gave him a long kiss and walked after Liz, Isabel waved to the three boys as she walked right behind Maria.   
  
"Oh yeah! Well we are having a guy's night." Michael called after Maria and Isabel, the two girls looked over their shoulders at the guys and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Yeah, and you guys aren't invited." Max said, when the girls went into the back room with Liz, Max and Michael sat down next to Kyle.  
  
"What's a guy night?" Kyle asked, Max and Michael looked at each other and then Kyle.  
  
"I don't know. Do you?" Max asked Kyle.  
  
"Nope. . .is there such a thing as a "guy night"?" Kyle asked  
  
"Well there is now." Michael said sitting back into the chair crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"I bet you that they're going to be at my house because my parents aren't going to be home this weekend. So let's go to my house so we can be near them." Max suggested, Michael and Kyle nodded their heads agreeing with Max.  
  
"you're one smart alien Maxwell." Michael said approving of his friends thinking.  
  
"I have to agree, Buddha would be proud." Kyle said   
  
"Thanks. . .you guys are good friends." Max said shaking his head smiling. Michael patted Max on the back and Kyle smiled.  
  
"No problem man." Michael replied  
  
"Any time." Kyle also said  
  
"What do you do at a guy night?" Kyle asked after a few seconds, the three looked at each other, none of them had any idea.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So what are we going to do tonight?" Maria asked sitting down on Isabel's bed. The three girls decided to have the party at Isabel's since her parents weren't home, they had to sneak down Liz's fire escape knowing the guys would question them more if the girls ran into them again.  
  
"Well let's go get some food at the store, some pizza, some movies and then we can decide after that." Isabel said  
  
"Good idea." Liz said leafing through one of Isabel's magazines.  
  
"You two know that the guys are going to be here tonight for their 'guys night', right?" Isabel said mocking her two brothers and friend. Liz and Maria laughed and nodded their heads.  
  
"A guys night!" Maria said  
  
"Is there such a thing?" Liz asked, the other two girls shrugged. The three girls turned their heads to Isabel's door when there was a knock.  
  
"Come in." Isabel said knowing who it was. The door opened and sure enough there stood the three guys.  
  
"So you guys are having your girls thing here? Oh we didn't know, this is where we were going to crash tonight." Kyle said faking surprise. Isabel rolled her eyes.  
  
"Actually we were going to leave soon, so you three can have your 'guy night' by your selves for a while." Isabel said shutting the door in their faces.  
  
"Where are you going?" Max asked through the door, Isabel didn't answer she just turned on the music.  
  
"Girls get dressed up we are going to a club! Then on our way home we'll get the other things." Isabel said going through her closet, Maria and Liz smiled and started to get ready.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Where do you think they're going?" Michael asked, the guys were downstairs watching TV.  
  
"Who knows." Max said looking at the staircase for the millionth time in the last hour.  
  
"Maybe they were just screwing with our heads." Kyle suggested, him and Isabel weren't together but after everything that had been happening lately he felt protective over her.  
  
"Maybe not look." Max said standing up, the two other guys followed his lead. Coming down the stairs were the three girls. Isabel was wearing a brown leather skirt, knee high boots and a black sweater. Liz was wearing a tube top that showed her stomach, dark colored jeans and boots; and Maria was wearing black leather pants that hugged her hips, boots and a tight red tank top.  
  
"Where are you three going?" Kyle asked standing in their way.  
  
"A club if you really need to know." Isabel said lightly  
  
"Really? With who?" Max asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes really, and with some other people who invited us, it doesn't matter who it was." Liz said, she grabbed her two friend's arms and they started to the door but something. . .or shall we say someone stopped them.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no. I don't think so." Michael said grabbing Maria around the waist.  
  
"Michael Guiren let me go right now!" Maria said trying to get away from him.  
  
"First of all you are NOT going to any club without me, second your aren't going anywhere in that without me, third why do I have a feeling that these people who invited you are guys?" Michael said   
  
"Because you're right." Isabel said  
  
"Their just friends don't worry." Liz said, Maria turned around in Michael's arms and put her face very close to his.  
  
"If you don't let me go right now you will not get laid for a VERY, VERY long time. . .do you understand?" Maria whispered, horror masked Michael's face and he kissed her long and hard then let her go.  
  
"Have fun!" Michael said shooing them out the door. Once the girls left Max and Kyle turned to their friend.  
  
"What's your problem?" Max demanded.  
  
"Yeah! What did she say to you?" Kyle asked, Michael just shook his head.  
  
"Trust me you would have let her go too." Michael said turning back to the couch.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What did you say to him?" Isabel asked   
  
"The look on his face! It's like you told him that you would never kiss him again." Liz said, both girls were in awe. Maria changed the subject.  
  
"What about you Liz? Isabel? So now we're going to a club with guys?" Maria said, the other girls shrugged.  
  
"Come on a took the keys for the jeep!" Isabel said showing the others the keys.  
  
"Good girl!" Maria said approvingly.  
  
"Let's go!" Liz said as she jumped into the passenger seat, Isabel got in the drivers seat and Maria in the back. The guys watched the jeep speed down the street from the window.  
  
"We're in big trouble." Max mumbled  
  
"Uh huh." The other two agreed, then they turned back to the couch and watched the rest of the game on TV.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Oh god this is great!" Isabel exclaimed, the other two girls nodded. They had been at the club for three hours now and were just now sitting down to get something to drink.  
  
"Hey there Maria." All three girls turned around to see the quarter back of the football team, he was hot, smart, rich and had manners. But Maria saw nothing in him, never did.  
  
"Hi Bobby." Maria said politely.  
  
"You wanna dance?" Bobby asked sweetly, Maria looked at Liz and Isabel for help but they just shrugged.  
  
"No thanks." Maria said turning back around, but Bobby wouldn't give up he sat down in the only empty chair at the table which just happened to be next to Maria.  
  
"Oh come on, it'll be fast. Please." Bobby said pouting. Maria looked at him and rolled her eyes.  
  
"No Bobby." Maria said firmly.  
  
"Why not?" Bobby asked  
  
"Because I have a boyfriend." Maria replied bored with the conversation.  
  
"Oh yeah, Guiren. What do you see in him anyway?" Bobby asked  
  
"A lot of things, things that your little rich mind wouldn't understand. Now leave." Maria said through her teeth, clearly pissed.  
  
"He's not even here, Maria. What kind of boyfriend is that?" Bobby demanded.  
  
"I wouldn't let him come! This is a girl's night that you are clearly ruining. So why don't you leave NOW!" Maria said louder.  
  
"Fine. Isabel? Liz? Dance?" Bobby asked, the looks on their faces was enough of an answer so he left. Okay so maybe he didn't have any manners.  
  
"Listen, I don't want to hang around here anymore. Can we go or something?" Maria asked quietly sad that she ruined her friend's night. Liz and Isabel caught on and smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah, let's go get our stuff at the store and go home." Isabel said.  
  
"Yeah, we wanted to go anyway." Liz said getting her things together.  
  
"Okay just let me go to the bathroom, I'll meet you too at the jeep." Maria said walking off.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As Maria was walking out of the bathroom someone grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall. It was Bobby.  
  
"Ouch! Shit Bobby that hurt!" Maria yelled, Bobby looked beyond pissed.  
  
"I have been trying to get you all year long Maria but you never pay any attention to me. Why? It's because of Guiren isn't it? Thought so, listen I want some tonight and you're just the girl who's going to give it to me." Bobby said as he started to kiss Maria, he ran his free hand up her shirt and Maria started to cry. But then she realized that crying wasn't going to get her anywhere, so she shoved her knee into his groin as hard as she could. He cried out in pain and backed up but didn't let go of her arm, then Maria punched him as hard as she could in the face.  
  
"Fuck! Bitch!" Bobby said, he turned and smacked her hard in the face. Maria felt blood in her mouth and that made her even more angry. She punched him in the face again.  
  
"That's for Michael!" She punched him in the stomach.  
  
"That's for me!" She kicked him in the groin again.  
  
"And that's for every other girl that you ever did anything remotely close to what you did to me!" Maria screamed, then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to find two cheerleaders behind her.  
  
"Hi Maria. Are you okay?" Tammy asked softly, Maria nodded.  
  
"We'll take care of the rest." Sara said smiling, Maria now smiled and walked out to the jeep.  
  
"Maria! What happened?" Liz asked jumping out.  
  
"Nothing, Bobby tried something. I kicked him, he hit me and let's just say that I had him on the ground a minute later. Now let's go get something to eat." Maria said jumping into the back.  
  
"Here let me fix your cut." Isabel said reaching into the back to fix Maria's broken lip.  
  
"You can't. Sara and Tammy saw it, if it's gone that fast they'll know something's up. Just leave it, I'll be fine." Maria said wiping away the blood with a Kleenex that Liz handed her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
An hour later the three girls were walking into the house laughing at a joke that Isabel told them, right away the boys were in front of them. Maria saw Michael's eyes darken.  
  
"Who touched you?" Michael growled. Maria sighed and wished that she had Isabel heal her.  
  
"Listen tonight's not the night to talk about this. I'll tell you tomorrow spaceboy, don't worry about me okay?" Maria said, Michael reached up and touched the cut lightly, then he looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Okay, even though you guys ruined our girl's night by even being here. . .we brought you some things to eat." Isabel said rolling her eyes at their happy looks. Isabel and Liz handed out the things to Max and Kyle while Michael kept looking at Maria's cut.  
  
"Okay now you guys aren't going to bother us. Understand?" Isabel asked raising an eyebrow. Max and Kyle nodded not really paying attention. Liz grabbed Maria's arm taking her out of Michael's reach.  
  
"You'll see her in the morning." Isabel said smiling smugly, Michael just glared at her and walked back to his friends.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Okay, for ruining our night we need to get them back." Isabel decided, Liz and Maria nodded in agreement.  
  
"What should we do?" Liz asked.  
  
"Hey! Didn't Tess teach you how to do a little mind warping?" Maria asked Isabel, Isabel nodded and Maria's smile grew bigger.  
  
"Okay this is what we have to do. . ." Maria said, the three girls leaned together.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I wanna know who hurt Maria." Kyle said   
  
"Me too." Max said nodding  
  
"And when we find him, we'll kill him." Kyle said, Max and Michael nodded. Then Max's face went really red and he jumped out of his seat, Michael and Kyle turned to see what he was looking at. Once they did they jumped up also.  
  
"What they hell?" Max said backing up.  
  
"Holy shit!" Michael yelled backing up right into Max.  
  
"Uh. . .what. . .?" Kyle couldn't find any words. The three boys looked at three girls that they had never seen before walking toward them totally naked.  
  
"You wanna do something?" One girl asked Michael as she backed him up into the wall.  
  
"No. . .no. . .I have a girlfriend. . .a girlfriend who's upstairs. . .and I love my girlfriend. . .and she is going to kill me. . ." Michael said trying to get away.  
  
"How about you honey?" Another asked Max who had him trapped in a chair.  
  
"How did you get in?" Max asked, she shrugged and touched his face.  
  
"I have a girlfriend too, and she'd upstairs with his girlfriend." Max explained  
  
"You have a girl too?" The third girl asked Kyle, who was too backed into a wall.  
  
"Um. . .yup. . .sorry. . ." Kyle lied, this was too weird.  
  
"Can you like. . .leave now?" Michael asked, the girl was too close to him for his liking. Only Maria could be this close. All of the sudden the girls vanished and the guys looked at each other very confused. Then they heard the girl's laughs coming from upstairs and knew.   
  
"We need to get them back." Kyle said, Max nodded.  
  
"And I know exactly how." Michael said smirking.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"You get that on tape?" Isabel asked Liz. She nodded laughing too hard to answer.  
  
"You need to see their faces! Oh god I have never seen something so funny!" Maria said holding her stomach.  
  
"Okay we need to make copies of this!" Isabel said hiding the tape where the guys couldn't find it.  
  
"You know that they are going to get us back for this." Isabel said, the other two nodded.  
  
"Let's watch this movie first." Maria said handing Isabel a tape, Isabel put it in and the girls got comfortable. They all looked at each other and started laughing again. All of the sudden Maria saw something coming threw Isabel's open window and she yelped. Coming from the window and door were creatures. Spiders, snakes, flies, you name it.  
  
"The guys!" Isabel screamed jumping on the bed with the other two girls. The guys knew that the one thing none of the girls could handle were bugs, insects and snakes.   
  
"They're going to have to do better then this." Liz said angry, but she still didn't move from her spot on the bed.  
  
"You guys think they're real?" Isabel asked quietly, Liz and Maria looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"you're asking us!" Maria yelled, then she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Michael Guiren! Get up here right now!" Maria screamed knowing he would hear her.  
  
"Ya?" Michael asked from the other side of the closed door a few seconds later.  
  
"We know that you guys are doing this, no stop it!" Maria yelled.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Maria." Kyle replied.  
  
"You guys okay in there?" Michael asked.  
  
"Michael?" Maria asked sweetly.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"You know early when you tried to stop me from going clubbing."   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Remember what I said?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It still apply's!" Maria screamed, seconds later everything was gone. The girls got off the bed and they opened the door to find all three guys standing there.  
  
"Come here honey." Maria said, Michael didn't move so Maria grabbed his collar and pulled his face down to her's so her lips brushed right up to his when she talked.  
  
"Just for that you get nothing for one month!" Maria whispered, then she let go of him and walked back into the room. Isabel followed shaking her head.  
  
"Max?" Liz asked  
  
"Yeah sweetie?" Max asked scared.  
  
"I hope you had fun with that, cause that's all the fun your going to have with me for a while." With that said Liz walked back into the room and slammed the door in their faces. Then Isabel opened it and walked up to Kyle.  
  
"You remember when Elise spread those rumors about you being. . .not ready?" Isabel asked looking down to Kyle's groin then back up at his face, Kyle's eyes got wide and he nodded.  
  
"How would you like those rumors re-spread?" Isabel asked, Kyle didn't have time to answer because Isabel went back into the room and slammed the door.  
  
"This sucks!" Kyle said  
  
"Yup." Max agreed. Michael shook his head and started to walk downstairs.  
  
"You will never know." Michael mumbled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kyle asked as him and Max followed Michael down to the living room again.  
  
"Come on Michael tell us, you know we won't." Max said as they all sat down again.  
  
"She said she's now going to hold out on me for a month!" Michael said, as he put his head in his hands.  
  
"So?. . .OH. . .I get it. . ." Kyle said getting what Michael was talking about, but Max was still a little lost.  
  
"Huh?" Max asked after a minute. Michael looked up at his best friend.  
  
"She's going to hold out on me." Michael said looking straight into Max's eyes, then Max got it.  
  
"You guys had sex!" Max said in surprise.  
  
"Yeah." Michael said sitting back.  
  
"When?" Kyle asked  
  
"The night we thought we were going to leave." Michael said  
  
"So it was like a parting thing, last time you were ever going to see each other deal?" Kyle asked, Max was still in shock.  
  
"No, I didn't get a chance to tell her till after." Michael said  
  
"How come you didn't get a chance?" Max asked snapping out of his trance.  
  
"Because. . .I gave her flashes. . .like you gave Liz. . .and she kissed me and we didn't stop. I tried to tell her before but she wouldn't listen." Michael replied.  
  
"So how was it?" Kyle asked the obvious, Michael grinned.  
  
"Perfect." Was all he said  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What did you tell Michael that made him go that pale?" Isabel asked when all the girls were once again settled down.  
  
"I didn't ever get a chance to tell you guys. . .so now I'm going to tell you." Maria said.  
  
"Tell us what?" Liz asked when she didn't continue.  
  
"You know that night when you guys thought you were leaving?" Maria asked, Isabel nodded.  
  
"Okay well Michael told me to come over and I did. When I got there he had dinner all done and everything and said that he needed to tell me something. He. . .he gave me flashes like Max gave Liz, he said he was too scared to show anyone. After he gave me the flashes I kissed him and. . .we didn't stop." Maria said   
  
"Serious?" Liz asked, Maria nodded, Isabel and Liz both attacked Maria at once hugging her.  
  
"He tried to tell me about you guys leaving but I wouldn't let him, he told me after though." Maria said smiling.  
  
"Well. . .how was it?" Isabel asked, Liz leaned forward to hear the answer.  
  
"Perfect." Maria said as she smiled.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was one in the morning when everyone in the house was settled down. Maria couldn't go to sleep because she kept remembering what happened with Bobby, just then she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to see Michael over her smirking.  
  
"Go away." Maria whispered.  
  
"Nope, come with me." Michael said pulling her up. She followed him out of the room and down the hall to an empty room. Once inside Michael pushed in against the closed door.  
  
"Who did that to you?" Michael asked touching her cut.  
  
"Michael. . ." Maria said flinching when he touched it.  
  
"Maria you said you would tell me today."  
  
"I said tomorrow."  
  
"Today is tomorrow." Michael said as he smirked.  
  
"We went to the club and Bobby Wilson was bothering me. When Liz. . .you know what. Just do that flashy thing and see for yourself." Maria said, Michael studied her for a few seconds before he took her hands and got the flashes.  
  
"That piece of shit, bastard, little fuck. . ." Michael mumbled, Maria put her finger over his lips and he stopped.  
  
"I'm okay." Maria said, Michael put his lips over her cut and kissed it lightly. When he backed up the cut was healed.   
  
"Wow. . .thanks." Maria said  
  
"Anytime." Michael said as he moved in to kiss her.  
  
"Nope, remember what I said?" Maria asked, Michael groaned.  
  
"Oh come on Maria." Michael said running one hand up and down her arm while his other one started to move up her shirt.  
  
"Well. . .you were very sweet when that fake naked chick put the moves on you." Maria said, then she looked in his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Come here spaceboy." Maria mumbled pulling him close. Michael took Maria's shirt off and walked her to the bed and she crawled backwards on the bed pulling him on top of her again. Soon Michael's shirt ended up on the floor also.  
  
"I love you Maria." Michael whispered into her ear.  
  
"I love you too Michael." Maria whispered before she brought his lips to hers again. She just hoped to God that no one walked in on them.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Isabel?" Kyle whispered into the dark. Isabel sat up and turned on the lamp.  
  
"Where are they?" Isabel asked as Kyle sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"Guiren left a half-hour ago and the guest bedroom door is shut." Kyle answered, Isabel groaned and fell back on the bed.  
  
"Liz and Max are in the kitchen. . .not eating." Kyle said. Then Isabel sat up and smiled at her partner in crime.  
  
"Let's go have some fun with Max and Liz!" Isabel said as they remembered the tricks they played on Max a while ago when Isabel was on no talking terms with him.  
  
"Okay, what about the other two?" Kyle asked as they got up and walked into the hall.  
  
"I think you and me both have an idea what's going on in there. Unless you want to walk in on something that will probably scar you for life, and you want Michael to kill you. Cause you know how he get's about Maria, then I think we should leave them alone." Isabel said, Kyle nodded and they went down the staircase quietly.  
  
"So what kind of fun do you have in mind with the two soul mates?" Kyle asked, Isabel turned to him her eyes dancing.  
  
"I wonder what dancing ketchup and mustard bottles would look like." Isabel said, the two walked up to the kitchen with a lot of ideas to do.  
  



End file.
